Turn to Ash
by WinterGuardianAngel24
Summary: A Great Empire? Ha! 'Tis nothing but a cover for the hardship we face. I only wish to meet the 'great' king so that I may spit in his face. Continue to plunder my pathetic existence and I will pull you asunder. Brand me, but I shall only serve myself. So come, great king. I shall turn your world into a pile of ash.
1. Chapter One

**I know I should be concentrating on my other stories, but I had a bit of a nightmare and decided to turn it into a story. Hopefully it'll be something good for all of you.**

* * *

"_I see not a child, but a pig raised to slaughter. No? You say he is something greater? Then we shall call him a horse. But he is to die nonetheless."_

* * *

Chapter One

There is a school hidden, in the deepest and darkest forest within the empire. Here, we are taught the arcane arts and trained for the king. We are taken young, as mages can become stronger the younger they start. But we are taken old enough to remember. That way we are supposed to know our place. Those of magical abilities are owned, living only to serve our eventual master.

What the empire didn't count on, was the fact that if we were old enough to remember, then we are old enough to hate.

Most fall to stock-home syndrome, and their wills cripple to the might of the kingdom. But a select few, including myself have remained strong. We remember our old names, lives, and families. And we know what had become of our past affiliations. They should have known that such actions would have only assisted our hate grow stronger.

Those who remember have tried to escape. That is where I start to differ from the group. There is no use running. Such courses of action only result in more severe punishment.

No.

I'll wait. There is a time to strike and that is not now. I need not worry until then. For now, my only concern is that of the king. Should he set his sights on my soul and brand this mortal body and its powers as his, I shall be forever lost, imprisoned for all eternity.

On the other hand, I do not believe I need to worry much. As a halfling, the chances of the so called great king picking me is extremely low. Elves and humans only barely get along as it is, halflings are frowned upon even more by both races. We are disliked by pureblooded elves even more so than the dwarves, who fancy themselves the greatest weapon makers.

Or so history tells us.

Each student of this school focuses on a specific field of magic. The majority are of the same skill and will end up as a soldier to the imperial army, the poor fools. But they are simple minded and believe that to work and die for the empire, is the greatest of honor. I pity their poor clouded souls. How far they have fallen, to become such loyal puppets.

Their stings shine so bright. It would be easy to cut them and watch the chaos that would ensue. But I shan't. As I said, it would not be the right time, for what damage could a few meager students do, compared to the armies strengthened by experience and time? No. I shall only do such an action if I am caught and pulled within the grasp of the grand court. I would probably be slain for such an act, but to decimate the 'great' king's army would be such fun. It would be a worthy death in my eyes, compared to laying my life down for the royal family to trample with mud coated boots.

But I digress.

The other students within these prison walls are focused off into healing, psychic/ESPer, manipulation, production, and special. From there the students are focused into even more specific groups, but I do not feel like attending to such topics as of right now. It is a tedious job and I care not to take such time. All that really must be known as of right now is that each mage can be fitted into a social class depending on what their abilities entail of.

What the teachers don't know is that _I_ actually chose where I wanted to be. A middle class healer lives well enough and isn't required near battle, and with the addition of a weak flame ability, I am given a slightly higher status and an upgraded home. The fire must be weak, or I shall be inducted into a special class, which would put me under the eyes of the king.

I laugh at the fools.

Oh how fun it was to fool their little system.

If only they knew.

Ah my memory bank is so much stronger with that, but I must thank 'the Vault' for that. I may not have stored so many skills had I not met the poor wretch. It's a shame he had not the mental capacity and sanity to withstand so much information.

My true ability is simply mimicry. All I have to do, is catch a glance of another mage's magic, and I would be able to copy it. However, if I can see their personal magic circle, I can increase the power and even make changes to the spell itself. But that is where my ability became more difficult to maintain. I must remember every detail of the original spell circle as well as the changes I made for it to work.

However, this changed once I met the boy whose ability was named 'the Vault'. He could remember anything and everything, which later led to his end. I do not blame him, it is an enormous burden to watch and remember every detail that goes around you. He told me that he was constantly seeing, smelling, hearing, tasting, and feeling everything he did from the moment his ability kicked in at age three.

I was saddened to hear of his passing. He was one I could actually call friend in these dark times. He left me a drawing of his magic circle as his goodbye gift, tucked away within our favorite book. I only wish he had shown me sooner. Perhaps I would have been able to manipulate his circle so that he had more control over his ability. I met a girl, soon after his death, who had to ability to reach into another mage's soul and rearrange the magic circle within them. She was only in the school for a day before she was whisked off into the royal palace. But a day was long enough to meet her and learn her soul spell, which was the same as her personal magic circle.

Everyone born with magic abilities are born with a magic circle within them, or soul spell. When we use that particular spell born within in us, it will be the strongest magic we can conjure. Focusing on that specific spell will strengthen it even further. Soul spells will change over time as the user grows more experienced and learns or applies new tricks. It is a great achievement to know your soul spell and to combine it with your personal magic circle, as it could increase your abilities tenfold. Of course, we are not limited to only our personal magic spells. We can learn a few others as well. But they are too weak to be considered anything others than for basic living.

The downside of knowing your soul spell is that it can become prey to others. You can control others if you know the makings of their prey's soul spell and are strong enough. If there is a person who has the ability to see the soul magic circle of others, I hope to meet them so that I may gain their ability. I may actually have a chance of overthrowing the kingdom if I do. How amusing it would be, to see the king fall.

Oh yes. How funny it would be.

But perhaps this thought is what brought my undoing.

xXx

"Our academy humbly welcomes you, o' mighty king!" The headmaster calls out graciously, his voice amplified by one of the manipulation class teachers.

Hmph. Mighty king. He is but the murderer of dragons and the thief of young souls. But I bow nonetheless. An obedient subject is an overlooked subject.

"Our mighty ruler stands before us with his six heirs to the throne. They have graced us with their presence today, as each one shall be choosing their own individual mage."

Curses. I should have faked an ailment today after all. I try not to tap into the future reading abilities I copied too often. Tampering with time is hazardous to the health.

But perhaps I worry too much. A middle class healer doesn't have much to worry about, and a halfling no less. It doesn't matter that I am ahead of my studies. I am only of a .7 percent chance of being chosen.

No. I need not fret.

I am part of the tenth block and step forward with the thirty or so others when our group is called. Again, there is no call of uneasiness. This group is still much too large for me to worry. I am confident I won't be noticed.

Wait.

I can feel them. There are eyes upon me. But who?

No!

I won't give in!

I will not make eye contact and ruin all I've worked for! I will _not_ become like every other slave to the king!

My gaze shall stay to the ground until our turn has passed.

I shall persevere.

I shall prevail.

I _shall __not_ bend to the king.

xXx

"We present to your lordship's son, Giotto: Karah of Winterhold Academy. May she serve you well."

I glare at the high court and fist my hands 'til they're white within the encasement of the enchanted chains binding me, preventing me from any form of escape. "And may your kingdom fall to ash."

* * *

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Yes, this is a multi-chapter story. Yes, I will be working on the others as well.**

**I want to say thanks to Guest and anna the viking XD for reviewing! It means a lot and inspires an army of ideas!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_The pen is mightier than the sword? Then here's a fireball instead."_

* * *

Chapter Two

After the tenth block was told to leave, I was sincerely within the thought that I was safe. However, moments later while I was on my way to my history course, I was called to the auditorium. A sense of foreboding came over me, so much so that I feared to even take a peak of the near future to perhaps avoid what was to come.

Perhaps I should. But then again, what would come of it? With the king and his strongest warriors here to look after him and his sons, there is no room for escape without _completely_ revealing myself. It was one thing to reveal my mimicry abilities, but the other… I had hoped to save that until I was completely free of this horrid school.

I take a deep breath and enter the large hall, hoping for the best. "You called for me sir?" I say with a respectful bow.

Hmph. If only they knew what I really thought of them. Then perhaps he wouldn't smile so. Such a selfish joy could not bode well for the likes of me.

"This academy is very proud of your achievement today, my dear!" The headmaster chirped.

My gaze stays lowered as to maintain respect and a sense of humbleness. It would not do well for a halfling to show any form of defiance, no matter how absent it may truly be. "Pardon my rudeness, but I'm afraid I have no knowledge of what you speak so highly of."

There was a chuckle and I can't help but allow my gaze to flash toward the culprit and freeze in place.

There, in all his false glory stood the king.

"What this man means, is that I have decided to present you as a gift to one of my sons," the king explains, even as my blood runs cold. "He took an interest in you since the moment you first came before us with the rest of your peers. But he has a soft heart and chose not to disturb you."

As he should. Damn it all. But all is not lost. Perhaps I may convince the king otherwise. "Your words are most gracious my king, but I'm afraid a middle class healer has but only little to offer. Perchance, you have another more worthy student in mind? I must also add that I am a mere half elf, so my capabilities will not be able to match up that that of a pureblood."

"Hmmmm, I wonder," the king trailed off, stroking his chin in contemplation. "If you had told anyone else that lie, they would have believed you. But my dear, I should let you know that one of the spells woven within my family's bloodline is of that which detects any form of deceit."

What! No, I shan't reveal my shock. I still have a chance. I just have to play my cards right. He said he could detect lies, but what if I tell him pieces of the truth? "My humblest apologies your majesty, but the only magic I have trained and used in the academy is healing, weak fire spells, and a few other basic charms. If the instructors of this school knew of anything else, then they would have placed me in a class accordingly."

The king laughed. "What an interesting girl you are! You know how to riddle the mind and spin your words in your favor quite well. Had it not been for my intuition, I may not have been able to tell that something was off within your words."

The headmaster gazed between us, lost. It was quite apparent that he knew nothing of my trickery.

However, I have no time for fools like him. I _must not_ be taken by the king. "Then I must ask that you help enlighten me of what you think I may be capable of, for I have not an inkling of what you may be seeing with my being."

If his next words spell nothing but imprisonment, then I shall have no choice but to attempt something rather drastic. I cannot reveal my full abilities, but I shall relent my first and foremost ability of imitation.

The king smiled. I have never thought that such an expression could be so gentle and cruel at the same time. Deceiving yes, but not what I see now. "I suppose we will have to wait until we reach the city of Il Cielo Eterno to find out for sure."

I sigh. It seems I have no choice. "I had hoped you would say otherwise."

In a flash, a shockwave spell was cast through a shout and the king was defending himself while headmaster was blown back. But that matters not, as at the same moment I rushed out of the building. The shout was just a cover, forcing the king into defense as to prevent him from following immediately.

I dive roll to avoid a blast of lighting when I exit the auditorium. The royal guard was as fast as rumored, but I will not let such knowledge intimidate me. In wizarding tongue I call the aid of wind, and increase my speed a hundredfold, nearly flying across the grounds to the very edge of the compounds. It is here that I must stop, for before me was the reason all escapes fail is because of the barrier unseen by most eyes.

"You are certainly light on your feet and more knowledgeable than the records of this establishment imply," one of the guards sneer. He smirks as his indigo ring flashes in the light. "It would be wise to return quietly so that your punishment may be lessened."

It is my turn to smirk. "And end the game so soon? I've worked much too hard for that."

The data I have been gathering for years has all led up to this. With a hand facing the guards and the other just a hair's breath away from the invisible wall, I call upon the energy behind me and conduct it through my very body toward the guards. What was once a form of defense and the inescapable wall of this prison, was now my counterattack for freedom.

A part of the barrier becomes visible, like a layer of fog. It starts clearing away around my hand, slowly receding as its power is thrown elsewhere. I bite my lip, not from the duress of conducting the power, but from my need to hasten. The moment I tapped into the barriers power, I know that the spellcasters maintaining it were alerted and were sending the school wardens. I must be outside the wall before then. If I can make it completely outside, then I might have a chance.

The royal guardians shout as they try both attacking and defending. They are becoming desperate to stop me, as ordered by the king. They have never failed a mission and it is clear that they do not wish to start now.

But there is just a little more left. Just a little bigger and I shall be able to slip through. Just a little more…

Lighting and other forces that made the magical shield so strong, lash out from my palm, attacking all in sight. It was truly a sight to behold, for a mortal to be releasing such power. But how I wish it would run through my being more rapidly for I know that the end is near, whether it be good or bad. The wardens come into sight, but they are too late. They only have time to see me pass through before I cut off contact to the barrier and the hole snaps shut.

I laugh a little in delight and take a moment to look around, my breaths coming out in small visible puffs.

This was the outside world.

I tear up a little and raise my hands to watch the falling snow land and melt on my skin.

It has been so long. I had nearly given up. To be a part of the real world once more, to taste freedom, it was so sweet. I hope to never have it taken away again.

But fate is such a bitter affair.

A shot rings out and it is only by pure instinct that I dodge.

"The king was correct once again I see."

I glare at the approaching figure, even as my heart trembles in fear. An unbeatable enemy has come before me. As I am, there is no chance of victory in sight.

I have lost.

The man smirked, the curls of his sideburns bouncing the slightest amount. "Nono predicted that you might be able to make it this far and sent me here to wait."

"H-How did he know I would appear at this location?" I stutter, trying to stall for time to think of an escape.

"His intuition is uncanny," the man replied. "Congratulations. You are officially the first student to make it completely out of the academy. As such, you have earned a permanent stay within the very palace."

No…No, no, no, no, _NO!_

I back away slowly, looking around for any hole, any chance of escape. Another magic bullet flies past my head, cracking the barrier and proving that this opponent was too strong.

Maybe I can appeal to his nature as a mage. He doesn't look the type to allow another to own him. "Why is someone like you aiding the kingdom? Do you not wish to be your own person, free from the control of others? Are you not disgusted with how mages like us are treated like mere animals to do another's bidding?"

"I am the strongest hitman based mage in the world. I work for whomever I please," the man replied evenly.

"Then why would you send me to such a fate!" I demand.

"Such trivial lives like yours does not bother the likes of me. If you are to be owned by another, then you are obviously too weak to choose your own fate."

I bristle angrily at this. "Then what would you have me do!"

Faster than I could follow, the man appeared behind me and pulled my arms back by my wrists. "Become stronger."

There is a brush of metal and a click before I cry out in pain. Enchanted bindings that stole your magic energy. To a mage, this is the most painful and effective way to halt their abilities, as magic energy was our very life. If we were to be completely drained, then we would die. But even through such agony, I do not allow myself to fall. I seethe and glare at the man holding onto my elbow.

His infuriating smirk widens. "My name is Reborn. I am your better, and until a new king is declared, your superior."

I grind my teeth angrily and continue to glower hatefully. I refuse to be the one to tell him my name, be it my first or the one assigned to me by the school.

I loathe that my defiance has no effect, as this Reborn character continues to smirk. "It doesn't matter whether you tell me any of your names. The king shall decide a new one when we reach Cielo Eterno, where the royal family resides."

I merely turn away pointedly. I would not submit to this person or any other.

The man chortled shortly. "You would do well to heed my advice, rank is earned through power. If you wish to attain a position of authority and freedom, then you should prove to everyone that you are of great strength with potential to grow."

I narrowed my eyes. This man was more than he seemed. Was it possible that he knew about the spell I was weaving within the safety of my mind? The one that I never wanted the occupants of the royal palace to ever see or know of, but also the one that would give me the greatest chance of escape?

Had that meant that my freedom was forever lost?...

* * *

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	3. Chapter Three

**The quote at the beginning of each chapter is something Karah would say. It's to give you a better grasp of her character and something to think about during the story because it's also a hint to future chapters. Quotes will sometimes give you a warning of the current chapter as well, but not always.**

**I want to say thank you to XSkyeStarlX and anna the viking XD for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Run, run little piglet, for here comes the great wolf. Run, run great wolf, for here comes the hunter. Run, run dear hunter for here comes human nature and sin. And run, run human nature and sin, for here comes death who conquers all and treats this chase as nothing but a game."_

* * *

Chapter Three

Anger, loathing, humiliation, disgrace, degrading. All those words, all those feelings fed my hatred.

To be chained and dragged forward through the palace court like a dog. I would have their heads and torn out their hearts if not for the spells woven through the steel bindings around my hands.

The so called lords, dukes, duchesses sneered down at me, thinking themselves higher. I scoff internally, for it is foolish on their part to believe in such false securities. If it came down to a fight, mages would always defeat normal non-magical beings. To belittle my abilities is a mockery of the humans of old. Over ten thousand years ago, all living creatures lived in harmony. But it is because of the ever greedy humans that ten thousand years ago this world fell into war and darkness.

"We present to your lordship's son, Giotto: Karah of Winterhold Academy. May she serve you well."

I glare at the high court and fist my hands 'til they're white within the encasement of the enchanted chains binding me, preventing me from any form of escape. '_And may your kingdom fall to ash_,' I mutter within the safety of my mind.

My new name, given by the king like a master does to a new pet. It was supposed to mean something like dear or friend. Such a foolish notion. I would never be any of the sort to these people. There were but irritating whelps, deserving nothing but a swift death.

Four of the six children around the king stare haughtily down at me. Oh how I wish I was free and able to rip their eyes out, the ignorant swine. But the blond boy with orange eyes along with his sibling, they must be so for them to look so alike, merely stare curiously. Though, the blond does seem remorseful. He must be this Giotto person I am supposed to be a…gift for.

"Grandfather, I asked you not to bother," the light haired boy spoke up. So I was right. "I am still much younger than the rest. I chose to wait another few years and you said you would respect our choice."

"Child, there are times when you must not be so soft hearted," the king chided. "This mage would be a great aid to our kingdom. I know you felt it, which was why you could not help but observe this girl closer and with more attention than the rest."

"And she is a great one, my lord!" The representative from the academy called out. He yanked the chains forward, straining my arms. He then grabbed my chin and forced my head from side to side, like a sales clerk showing his wares.

I growled angrily and kicked his legs out from under him. I would have stomped on his jugular and ended his pathetic existence, but the other representative caught my chains and pulled me back.

There were mutters of wild and beast, but they were silenced when the king laughed. "My, my! You _are_ an amusing one, aren't you? It's been a while since we've picked one so feisty."

Feisty? _Feisty_! He words it as if I am a simple housecat in need of training.

"So tell us," the oldest son of the king called out. "What more does this mage have to offer?"

The representative I had attempted to kill reclaimed the chains and smiled slyly. "She is quite adept at the arcane arts, you will find no one who absorbs knowledge like she. This mage is also quite capable under physical duress. He slight elfish heritage makes her quick on her feet and sharp in her mind, though I'm sure you have also noticed that she has a sharp tongue to match. But she has a beautiful voice. Here is a demonstration."

This man and I both know that I would not allow myself to fall to the level of a songbird for this court. No, he is out for revenge for my earlier attack. I pull back on my chains harshly when I spot the whip peeking out. Yet, my chains are handed to the other representative.

If it was a normal whip, then I would have stayed where I was and endured. However, the one they intended to punish me with was an enchanted whip, meant only for torturing. The spells on the whip made it so that a single strike would absorb a portion of a mage's power and multiply the pain at the same time.

"Now sing the royal family a song," the demon of a man said with false encouragement.

I will not be treated so! I don't care where my sharp tongue leads me, I would sooner die than serve this kingdom. "Only if every member of this court licks the scum off my shoe."

_Crack_!

Even through the roar of pain, I smirk. The murmurs of indignity and outrage were just too amusing. But the second strike causes me to fall to the ground, pain coursing through my system. But it would take many more strikes before I was slain. That was another reason this weapon was meant for torturing. It caused the greatest amount of pain, but killed its victims off slowly.

A third strike induces a cry of pain to escape my lips as I continue to maintain the spell I was so carefully weaving this entire time. It would only be a little longer, I just had to survive until then. But that last assault had opened a large wound on my side and I know well that it was bleeding heavily.

"Ah! Here is an example of another trait this mage provides," the first representative chirps, pausing his attack. "As you can see, her healing abilities are quite capable. Look how she mends such an arduous wound in a matter of seconds."

And who made it so deep a wound I wonder? This pig was merely saving face, having taken is 'punishment' too far.

"Now up, up you go!" The cursed man continues, his other jerking the chains up so that I was forced to my feet.

I glare hatefully. Just wait you imbecilic pig. It was only a little bit longer now and I would have my revenge for your vile actions.

"If you won't sing, how about a little dance instead?" The first representative took the end of the chain once again and pulled, forcing me to stumble around him.

A particularly hard yank of the metal leash crashed me onto a table, which cracked under the force and crumpled under me. A volley of beverages followed, leaving my mage robes soaked and my humiliation unbearable. The laughter of the court echoed off the walls and rang in my ears as I sat up panting.

But I had finally reached the point I was working toward. All that was left of my spell was the words that must be uttered out loud. There would be no mercy for these fools; no place where they could run and hide.

I _would_ have my vengeance.

I glare at the mortals in the room and begin chanting the remaining portion of my spell in the ancient language. No human would understand what I spoke of, but they knew to fear what was to come nonetheless.

"_Enough_!" The king cried.

Immediately everyone in the hall stilled and quieted. The king used spells of command, either being one word or a short phrase. By concentrating all his power into one term, his spell became more powerful and effective, especially for the masses.

But such spells do not affect me.

I continue my spell picking up gusto and holding my hands before my chest, but close to my body, as a ball of light gathers within my palms. "I call for your aid now…Galatea!"

The light snakes out around me and stirs the air in the room. The light continues to bloom around until I am finally covered. I can hear the wind crashing around the room and the screams of the pathetic woman as objects are tossed about. My body elongates and my senses sharpen by leaps and bounds. I close my eyes for a moment to adjust and snap them open in time to see the light and wind come to a sudden halt, leaving a smoke cloud in its wake.

I take a step out of the haze, listening to the gasps as the humans took in the glittering paw coming out, my talons cracking the floor. It takes but a single whip of my tail for the air to clear and to fully reveal my new form. I have admired this form after I had inherited it from Galatea, so I know very well how breathtaking it was.

Another step and I watch the humans scuttle back like the vermin they were. But my attention is on the king and his sons.

"Pray tell, what will your next move be now, O' great king?" My tone is scornful and full of malice.

The king chuckled lightly. "I suppose we shall see, O' mighty dragon."

* * *

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	4. Chapter Four

**I want to say thank you to XSkyeStarlX, anna the viking XD, and xXxMentalPancakesxXx for reviewing! It means a lot and helps with the motivation after work and school process. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"_Freedom is merely a figment of your imagination. No matter where you go there is always a dark cloud hanging over your head, watching your every move; and a shadow that follows, close enough to strike if and when you overstep the invisible boundaries chained around all life."_

* * *

Chapter Four

I observe the king and his kin closely, watching for any movements indicating attack. "Pray tell, what will your next move be now, O' great king?" My tone scornful and full of malice.

The king chuckled lightly. "I suppose we shall see, O' mighty dragon."

Such light manner is infuriating, but also makes me wary. I can only hope that I am not as weak as his airy attitude implies. I narrow my eyes at the man.

"I'm quite curious, I ask that you humor me _mighty king_," sarcasm is heavily laced within the title of the wretched man before me and my anger continues to build, even as we do nothing but gaze upon each other's form. "Who do you think would win, should a battle arise, you or your kin of dragon slayers? Or myself, a dragon born?"

Those with knowledge of dragons are very few in number. Most believe that they are nothing but myths, legends crafted by elders to trick children into behaving. But there was once a time where dragons lived in great numbers along with the rest of the elves, dwarves, humans, and other creatures of the world. What most don't know is that the downfall of the dragons was set when the second generation king took the throne to the empire. The second king created the dragon hunt. For to him, dragons were only great beasts to be slain. It was viewed as a great honor for one to be able to claim that they slayed a mighty dragon.

However, for whatever reason, only those of the royal bloodline were able to successfully slay a dragon on their own. Knights of the court and other travelers, though brave and strong, were never able to kill a dragon by themselves. This did not stop men from creating great hunting parties and running out to conquer the great beasts. It was also for this reason that the royal bloodline was names the dragon slayers. What only a rare few know, was that the reason they had the ability to slay a dragon on their own was because they had dragon blood flowing through their veins.

The first king had fallen in love with a woman, who turned out to be a dragon who could shape shift into a human form. The king and the dragon woman contracted each other, in which the king burned away half of his human side and became a dragon born. Those of his bloodline received similar abilities to his own thanks to the pure dragon blood flowing through their veins.

The second king also made a contract with a dragon, becoming a dragon born, however it was a forced contract. Yet, the reason he and his bloodline had any dragon blood within them was because the second king drank the blood of a dragon he took down, then cut open a his arm and bathed his wound within the stomach of said freshly killed dragon, absorbing some of its life essence.

Dragon hunting became such a widely practiced sport that by the time the fifth king took the throne, dragons were scarce in number and only a meager forty or so remained. The fifth king slayed only one dragon, for by that time it was considered a requirement to take the throne, then passed the decree that dragon hunting would be considered a crime. However, this did not stop dragon hunting entirely. Those to take the throne must slay a dragon and drink it's blood, as set by the second king, and any king since then has followed those traditions.

A true dragon born is never like that. The power they receive is great and must be handled with care, for it could easily destroy the user otherwise. A true dragon born never forces a contract. They don't look for a dragon either.

The dragon finds them.

But this also causes a question to rise, for they have never met in battle before this. Dragon born or dragon slayer. I wonder what the king will say to this.

"That is something to ponder upon, though I hope such bloodshed need not come to pass," the king replied calmly.

"You hope that this will not escalate to that?" I reiterate angrily, my fury starting to boil over. "You _hope_ that blood will not be spilled today when you have already bespattered a sea of blood across this country you call an empire! Such vexatious words from a human like you, who has followed every man before you in the killing of the weak has the gall to say such words? You are the thief of souls and the murderer of the innocent! You tear apart families of all species so that the power ultimately remains in your grasp! You are the shadow that haunts the civilians who have long since given up hope of ever living better lives! You are the darkness that eats away at the light and gives way to thugs and murderers, whom steal whatever is left after you have sucked them dry of all their worth!" Smoke streams from my jaw as the fire within builds. However, my next words are given quite calmly. "It is because of humans like you, that I burned away my own human side for good."

"I see that there is no way to quell your anger, for which I acknowledge that I am partially at fault." The king closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again and holding up his scepter. "Then come forth, great dragon. I shall receive you accordingly."

A rush of fire rains out of my maw, followed by a quick whip of my tail to deter the attacking guardsmen. I twist about and send out another flare of flames, taking out many soldiers and nobles alike. They turn to ash in a matter of seconds due to the intensity of the fire I breathe, igniting the tables and drapery nearby as well.

A blast of energy slams against my side, but is much too weak to break through my scales. The men who looked remarkably similar to the king's three older son's had closed in to attack. How foolish of them to think they could trick me. I had seen those three escape from the room the moment I had transformed. My serpent like body allows me the flexibility to twist around quickly and send a quick blast of heat toward the culprit. Had I not decreased the power of my attack, there would not have been _any_ part of his body to bury. At least his family still had bones to mourn over. Another attempts to take me head on. Only a foolish arrogant fool would do such a thing. My front foot/hand pushed him to the ground, but he died of a talon through the heart. The last son attempted to attack a blind side, but he was easily dealt with as well. All it took was a flick of my tail, and the human crashed against the wall. My sensitive ears could hear his ribs break and tear through his lungs. That one drowned in his own blood to death.

Perhaps, should I be unable to make it out of this kingdom, I shall cast a curse upon those three cowardly men and have them die a similar death to the one I sent their illusions to.

I continued to snap and claw at the continuous assaults. I continue casting and repelling other spells. The mages of the court send streaks of electricity, water, and ice, however the spells merely bounce off glittering silver scales and are reflected right back upon the caster. I refrain from using my own dragon flames any further. It would not do well for even myself if I used too much fire. If the building collapsed, even I may not be able to come out alive.

However, one burst of flames was misdirected and was heading for the youngest boy of Nono's, who had failed to escape thanks to the inattentive guards. I whipped my tail around and dissolved the attack before it could hit, I am not so cruel that I would kill such young and innocent children. As the sparks of the halted attack rained down, I caught a glimpse of the boy and the blond I assumed to be his brother, and for a moment, time slowed down. I stared at the two calmly and without anger, despite my vicious attacks used on the others, and I could see their wide and fear free eyes. Curiosity and wonder danced through those orbs of orange and caramel, the reflection of the sparks twinkling like stars as they fell.

But then time continued and I was back to attacking everything and everyone else around me. I clawed my way to the door, and with a mighty roar that propelled a shockwave, I burst through and made it out into the courtyard.

I would have immediately taken off into the sky, had it not been for a burst of powerful flames to my left. I snarled at the perpetrator, with the intent of ripping their head off, but froze when I took in my surroundings.

Four dragons stood before me. Each of them seemingly relaxed, yet all were ready to fight.

So many loses in a row is a bitter affair.

I laughed bitterly. "So this is how the kings has remained in power for so long."

Four mighty dragons of a different color stood before the gate.

Four mighty dragons of a different ability stood before my freedom.

And four might dragons of a great and terrible strength stood before and crushed any further hope of escape.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	5. Chapter Five

**THANK YOU to: XSkyeStarlX, Flower power.u know u lik it, xXxMentalPancakesxXx, anna the viking XD, and The Mouse Maestro for revewing. You're reviews are like food for thought! XD**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_"For every dark there is a dawn, but you mustn't forget that every day has an end as well."_

* * *

Chapter 5

I laughed bitterly. "So this is how the kings has remained in power for so long."

I observe the four dragons before me. Each were a different color, shape, and size. Three of them had wings that stretched and displayed a mere hint of the power that was hidden within them.

The first dragon from the right was a misty indigo, their wings a shade darker, with light purple triangles below shrouded eyes. Its build was the thickest of the three, meaning that its abilities lay in distance fighting.

The second dragon was a light blue, his wings like a rainy day, his eyes like sapphires. His build was thicker than the other two dragon, but in a muscular sense. He was probably good at both mid and close range attacks.

The third dragon, and the only without wings, had a mix of purple and blue splashed across her scales. She was sleek and muscular, but in a feminine sense. It was clear from her burgundy eyes that the was a more adept fighter than the blue dragon beside her.

The last dragon, who had fired the ball of flames, was a bright yellow with wings like gold. His ebony eyes stared in amusement, and a smirk played across his features. The tendrils of what usually came out like a mustache, looked more like a pair of familiar curly sideburns. He was also a sleek dragon, however it was easy to discern the power within him. He was sure to be the strongest of the bunch.

I have lost.

However, that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight.

"How curious. If there are four of you here, does that mean that there are others?" I inquire aloud, though it was evident that I didn't particularly care of the answer. "I wonder if the king has forged a contract with all four of you, it would certainly explain why he lives past a normal set of human mortal years."

Most humans, even with the advancements with restoration magic and alchemy, a human's lifetime ranges from 50-80 years. For the king to live over a hundred, means that he has bonded with a powerful mage. But with this new information come to light, then perhaps a bond with a dragon? Is the king a dragon born as well?

"No contract between man and dragon has occurred in the royal bloodline since the second king," The purple and blue dragon states firmly.

"Is that so…Then I suppose you're just his loyal pets. How…quaint." I smirk. It is clear from how three of the four bristle indignantly that they still had enough pride to take offense to my insult.

The yellow dragon chuckled, unaffected by my words. "If anyone is going to end up as a pet, it would be you. After all the ruckus you've caused, they're sure to put you on a short leash."

"If they manage to catch me." Who was I kidding. Four against one? Of _course_ they were going to catch me… Unless…

"Four of the Arcobaleno against one little brat? I think we'll manage just fine one on one, kora!" The blue dragon scoffed.

Nah, no way out.

Every student of the academy had heard of the Arcobaleno. A group chosen every other generation, seeing as they lived twice the lifetime of other mortals, set to guard some sort of power. Everyone knew that they were the most powerful mages in the entire world. However, there was a rumor circulating around within the darkest shadows that they were actually a group of dragons. It seems that was only half correct in the end.

To think that there were that many more true dragon born besides myself still alive.

Conversely, it was more than easy to discern that anyone unfortunate enough to face even one of them was screwed. Well! Back to the do or die plan then. And in such cases, it was first come, first serve.

"We'll see." A blast of fire and an immediate jump into the sky.

However a blast of blue flames rains down, and I only barely avoid them. There is no time to rest as yellow flames burst from the ground. Before I can respond in turn, the air around me shifts and the ground starts to break apart.

I watch boulders of earth float up around me, unamused. "An illusion? How unoriginal."

Then again, it was rather powerful. It seems I really was in for a fight. I close my inside eyelid and redirect some of my magic to the clear lenses, as to help filter out the illusions. I had to rely on my sense of reality to see through the rest. I twist around to avoid another shower of blue flames. But I was a little too slow and my right hind leg starts to go numb. I bare my teeth and spring up again, this time managing to take to the skies. But the others are hot on my trail and I soon find myself surrounded once more.

"Will you continue to resist or will you come quietly?" The blue and indigo dragon inquired. "I think you should realize that you're not getting out of here."

"Hmph. Not alive at least." A speck appears right above my left palm, slowly gaining in size. When the ball of darkness is about the size of a small melon, it starts to emit a few sparks of dark purple and a deep crimson lightning.

Four pairs of eyes widen to varying degrees and the dragons dart forward with the intent of disturbing my concentration. I fly up higher, muttering incantations for wards to protect myself from their oncoming attacks. This spell could destroy all life for thousands of miles, however it took a while for it to charge and it wouldn't be set for release until it reached that point. Now that they knew I had this spell up my sleeve, if they managed to catch me before I could send out my final attack, they would be able to seal it away for good.

"That is enough."

Before I could react in time, a flash of gold rammed into my side and sent me plummeting into the earth, a crater forming from the force. I glare at the yellow dragon, snapping my maw in anger. But the blue dragon along with the blue/indigo dragon descend upon me as well, pinning me to the ground. I continue to whip my tail and writhe, trying desperately to escape, but nothing seems to work.

The topaz dragon smirks and transforms back into the fedora wearing man. "You did well, proving your worth. It's always amusing to watch the pompous politicians and their wives cower from time to time. But you should give up, lest they really chain you down like a dog."

I snap my jaw together again in response.

The man continued to smirk, shrugging slightly. "You should considering the phrase: 'Live today to fight another'. And don't you think you could cause more havoc to this kingdom by messing with the inside?"

"What are you doing Reborn?" The blue/indigo dragon hissed.

The man didn't answer, just continued staring into my eyes. His ebony orbs weighed heavily on my own and hid all answers that I sought.

I did _not_ want to join the kingdom. But…Perhaps he was right. What use would all my effort be if I just died before I could even really taste true freedom?

"I see no reason to believe you. You're a man who lies as easily as he breathes," I finally replied coldly. "Even with no physical binding, the king would still engrave a mage link. There would be no second attempt from there."

"Depends who you're linked to," the man- Reborn as they called him, pointed out.

I ponder upon those thoughts. Yes that is true. If I was linked to someone who I could manipulate and trick into my cause, then freedom could still be within my grasp. But this was all very suspicious.

I narrow my eyes at the man. "What is it that you're after exactly? Why do you tell me this?"

Reborn's smirk widened slightly. "Why don't you stick around to see?"

* * *

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you to: CrimsonSkyTamer, Guest, saphire644, anna the viking XD, and XSkyeStarlX for reviewing! It means a lot, entertaines me during work breaks, and makes me hate the computer a little less when I finally get home!**

**Oh and I had to go back and change a few numbers. It's nothing big, just making the war from one thousand years ago to then thousand. It'll make more sense in a later chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_The best techniques are handed down by the survivors. This means all those that many call cowards, for they are the ones who can hide the most effectively. You can't kill what you can't find."_

* * *

Chapter Six

Reborn's smirk widened slightly. "Why don't you stick around to see?"

Despite the man's wording, it was clear from his tone that he was giving an order. My eyes narrow further in response.

"Why don't you prove to me why I should?" Is my counter.

The man smirks again and looks up. At first I am confused, because I see nothing when I follow his gaze, but a few moments later the blond boy from before came running up with his assumed to be little brother.

"Reborn! Colonello! Lal! Don't hurt her!" The Giotto boy yelled down. "I'll vouch for her and take full responsibility for what happened today!"

"What…an idiot," I deadpanned. But really, what else could I say in response to such moronic action?

"You heard him," the raven man directed toward the other dragons. "Let her up."

"What!" The doubly colored female dragon protested. "After her attempt to kill everyone in court, not to mention the rest of us!"

How that man could remain indifferent to anything was slightly admirable. I always did enjoy someone who could irritate others as I do. "We've proved our point. She won't attempt anything else."

"And how could you be so sure of that, kora!" The blue dragon protests.

I sigh. "It seems that the rest of you hadn't noticed, but while he was talking, he drained the rest of my magic reserves. I only have the bare minimum required to live at this point. I also would have returned to a mortal form, but you would have crushed me so I stayed as I was, seeing as that doesn't take any magic on my part."

The two eye me suspiciously, but slowly remove themselves, allowing me to sit up and stretch my aching limbs. Fighting such powerful foes was very tiring. I suppose I am lucky to come out in one piece, considering they hadn't even called out half of their reserves and spells.

Chains rain down from the humans above, but a ward reflects them back onto the casters. I roll my eyes at the tensing of the three dragons. "A long term ward can last for several months without a constant supply of magic if cast correctly. A regular human won't be touching me anytime soon."

"She's literally a copy-cat," Reborn informed the others in my unwilling stead. "I would advise you to keep your spell circles hidden, or they'll be mimicked."

"I'm not a thief of circles," you correct the easily seen assumption forming in the humans' eyes. "I copy. I haven't seen a thieving circle…yet."

Oh, what fun it is to toy with their minds and watch them squirm. I sincerely enjoy the fact that I make them worry so. Though it is not entirely without fault. If I had seen someone capable of stealing another mages' circle, I would have copied it immediately and used that from now on.

"In a show of good faith, you should return to a more manageable size," Reborn ordered.

I quirk an eyebrow. "It's too bad that I have no good faith to show, now isn't it." A smirk from the both of us, but each speaking of a different meaning. "I shall, however, retire to a form where I can rest more peacefully for the moment."

A few breeds of dragons have the innate ability to change their size. It is a skill requiring the inborn magic of each dragon. We can call upon this magic whenever we choose, conversely such actions have corresponding reactions. Which is why dragon-born tend not to reach into such power for quantity. But it hardly requires any at all the change into the size of a lizard, small enough to wrap around the brim of the hitman's fedora.

From observation, I have determined that this would probably be the safest spot in the whole kingdom. No one would dare to go against this man, and this man would not dare to give up is hat nor his intriguing familiar.

Finally, a game that I have won.

xXx

"Touch me and I'll bite off your finger," I mutter, not bothering to open my eyes. Battles requiring magic are more taxing that normal mortals would believe, which is why wizards require many hours of extra sleep after such a fight. To have my slumber interrupted is quite irritating. "What do you want human? Speak quickly for I neither have time nor patience for excess blathering."

"Your arm and tail was bleeding. You should have your wounds taken care of properly."

I pry an eye open to look at the blond boy. "They will heal within the next few hours. And I have experienced far worse, so your attempt to butter me up will have no effect. I would advise you now; You cannot attain a position where it doesn't exist. I have no good side, so stop looking for a spot." I close my eye again, intending to return into my once peaceful slumber.

"Let him bandage those scratches. I don't want blood on my hat. Or would you prefer I let the guards go ahead and take you."

To this I scowl. "If you had not taken every last drop from my first magic reserve, then we wouldn't have this problem."

"If you hadn't attempted to blow up the entire city, then I wouldn't have had to inflict that amount of damage," the raven haired man countered. "You're lucky Nono and I find you amusing, or you would have been punished severely for your actions. You may be one of the court mages now, but that doesn't make you more privileged."

I scoff. "Your court mages are merely collared dogs for the king. Their position is only a slightly more powerful pawn ready to be sacrificed in a moment."

"Not all humans are like that." Ah. That right. The blond boy was here too.

With both eyes open now, I turn to fully face the boy. "I have lived ten times your own, so I can tell you with conviction that mortals are all the same. Be it man, elf, dwarf, orc, or any of the other races that roam this world, the outcome will always be the same. Power is everything and when greed rules the heart, the people with nothing will always suffer. Do you _not_ know the entire story of the treaty between dragons and mortals?" I can only roll my eyes when I see the evident confusion the child's eyes.

"That isn't the fault of Ieyasu," Reborn rebuked. "History isn't a topic touched upon often."

"And humans wonder why their elven neighbors look down upon them. However do you hope to learn from your ancestors and keep history from repeating." I sigh, but drop the topic and hold up my injured limbs. "Well, get on with it. I wish to return to my slumber. And how long does the other hatchling intend to stay by the door?"

The blond blinked. "Oh, you mean Tsuna? He wanted to check up on you too, but he's a little shy."

"Is that so…" My gaze trails toward the door, where I can see the distinct heat signature of the small child. "I am not so cruel that I would turn my rage against a mere hatchling with no power or will to turn against me. Harming children has always been in poor taste in my eyes, especially if they hold no faults."

The door moved aside the smallest bit and half of a small head peeks inside. The boy squeaks and moves back when he notices my gaze, but then slowly comes into view once more.

Giving up on the child coming fully into the room anytime soon, I turn my attention back to the blond child. "And what is your position in all of this, I wonder."

A grimace. Oh~. So it appears that I am not the only one displeased with the goings on of this kingdom.

"I am the fifth son of Nono with the corresponding position in line for the throne behind Xanxus. My royal name is of no importance, so I would prefer you to just call me by my given; Giotto."

"Fifth in line is a long way, for what reason would you need a personal mage by your side?" I grow annoyed with this kingdom once again. If the first three in line had already passed, then it would make sense that the next few in line for the throne would need a mage. However, this occasion called for no such thing. My life was ruined for nothing.

"That is why I have come personally to explain."

I curl my lip in distaste and glare fiercely.

This day couldn't get any better could it.

* * *

**Oh sarcasm~! you'll be seeing that a lot, so I hope you can catch on as it won't always be pointed out directly.**

**And yes! Reviews equal food for thought and energy! ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thank you to: xXxMentalPancakesxXx, Azrayah, tora-chan83, and anna the viking XD for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

* * *

"_It wasn't curiosity that killed the cat. It was the truck speeding by faster than the cat could escape."_

* * *

Chapter Seven

"That is why I have come personally to explain."

I curl my lip in distaste and glare fiercely.

This day couldn't get any better could it? First I fail escaping, then I have to allow a human to touch me, now this?

They were really pushing the limits of my patience. They would find that I did not tolerate much.

"And what, pray tell, would you want to say to the likes of me?" I question the king scathingly.

He bowed his head in what could be taken as remorse, but I am not so foolish to believe in such things so easily. "After conversing with many of the court mages, it has become clear that the first three in line for the throne has become cursed."

I break out in full-scale laughter. It was hilarious, absolutely hilarious. Now I wouldn't have to waste any effort cursing them yourself. Here I wanted the royal family dead, but it's at the price of my freedom. The eight divines must really have it out for me, to give me such a cruel fate. "Oh the irony of this entire situation. A hint of sweet with a horribly bitter aftertaste and burn. Do you humans purposely tease me so, or is it all just working out for you like that?"

"You feel no remorse for my sons, I understand," the king continued. "But I will not allow my kingdom to fall because of such outcomes. They may have been the oldest, but they were not my first choice for the throne."

At this point, I decide to return to a mortal form, settling next to the annoyance called a hitman with my arms crossed. I raised a hand to my chin as I observe the old human. "And why is that, I wonder."

"This world needs change and even though I shall never be able to bring such change, I have worked so that the next generation can," the king explained in all his falsehoods. "My own sons would never be able to accomplish this. However, the title of king bears a heavy burden and if my chosen successor cannot live a full lifetime on the throne, then this world will never change."

"Pretty speech, but I don't buy it." I smirk. Did he believe me a fool? "Change requires power and the mortal mind is easily twisted with such matters. Greed, envy, lust, and all the other sins are well rested within the souls of mortals. I am no different, but years have taught a certain degree of discipline and boredom has smoothed out the rest. And you, for all your banners and trumpets, proclaiming your strength and goodness of heart. You have failed to mention the darkness that creeps upon your borders. Yes, I am well aware of your half-war with the other kingdom. Another man is just as capable to appear charismatic and thoughtful of his citizens. And I'm sure he won't be the last. Discontent is easy to stir within the hearts of the masses."

"All the more reason to have you the personal mage of Giotto."

"Your attempt at chivalry annoys me," I sneer. "You ask when you had no intention of doing anything otherwise."

Again, the king bowed his head. "The branding is less painful if the two are willing."

"I am as willing as a toadstool in a witch's cauldron," I spat. "I would prefer otherwise, but have no choice in the matter. I am more than aware that the one you call Reborn shall restrain me even if I tried."

The king sighed heavily. "Then the best I can do for the moment is hold off the ceremony until you have come to terms with your eventual fate."

I glare and turn away. To hear it from his lips makes this all the more bitter.

"Nono, may I suggest something?" The older mage inquired, not continuing until he received positive acknowledgment and turning his gaze back toward myself. "Why don't we make a bet of sorts?"

Suspicious. Anything he could possibly say beyond this point couldn't be trusted.

"Go ahead and try to escape from the kingdom."

This is enough to startle me. I blink and stare at the other in confusion. "Come again?"

The amused expression bothered me a little, but his words were more important at the moment. "I'm telling you to go ahead and try to escape. If you can make it completely out of this part of the country without me catching you, then no one else will pursue you any further. The time limit will be up until you absolutely have to endure the branding ceremony. And in between your escape attempts, you'll have to attend all the required training sessions that everyone in the castle must go through."

I frown, thinking about this proposal in depth. This man sounded very sure of himself, but how else would I be able to stave off their magic chains on my own? And if I _could_ somehow throw this man off just the smallest bit, then the possibility _was_ there… "If I make it past the border…You swear that no one, _no one_ will continue to pursue me?"

Reborn smirked and held up a hand. "You have my word, bambina."

I truly hope that I have made a wise decision, for it might be my last.

xXx

"The key is to tuck the butt of this weapon underneath your armpit. But as I said before, watch out of the kick."

And blah, and blah, and blah, blah, blah. These people were absolute idiots. I had more important things to do. Like right now I was being more productive. Yes that's right. I was balancing a quill on my nose- a new one of course. I don't need ink dots on my face.

"Oi! Newbie! Listen up when your superiors are talking to you!"

Newbie? Superiors? Pft. Please, like I was going to listen to some human and his lecture about the usage and history of his little toy. It's not like they knew what they were talking about anyways.

…I wonder how much trouble I would get for shooting him in the leg…

"To your feet, maggots!"

Ah. Loud, annoying military lady is back.

"Did you hear me. I said to your feet!" The blue haired lady yelled.

"I don't see why I should," I reply lazily. "I'm perfectly content where I am. And you'll find that I don't take to learning how to use you little toys incorrectly."

The blue haired lady crossed her arms and continued frowning. If she kept them up, then there'd be wrinkles. "Then how would you have us use them?"

"Oh?" I quirk an eyebrow. "You mean you're actually going to let me play with your trinkets? I thought I was banned from touching anything naughty that could aid me in my escape."

The woman smirked. "If you think you could do better, then let's see it."

I shrug. Whatever floats their boats.

"First of all, your history of the thing you call a metal dragon is off, but way over 10,000 years. It's called a firearm, or gun for short, and it originated from a country called China. Guns died out around 1000 B.G.W. and those had advancements like the silencer, sniper, laser-point directory, and whatever else. Second of all," at this point in my extremely cut up lecture (seeing as I don't really care if they know the truth, I just want them to know enough to question everything else), I start melting off all the ridiculous amount of excess metal. To think that they would actually shape this much metal after a dragon so that it looked like the beast was spitting fire…What idiotic fools. "You want a more streamline weapon. It's easier to carry, direct, and maintain. And most of all, it's easier to fire."

_Bang_!

The training wall- and incidentally the call surrounding the castle- crumbled apart, leaving a large gaping hole behind.

I smirked and dropped the newly modified weapon (it even had a light engraving of a dragon snaking around the barrel so that it was all pretty for them). "Thanks for the opening."

The next breath of wind finds me hopping through the hole and melding into the crowd below.

I pulled the hat I swiped from a stand further over my ears and eyes with a smirk. "Idiots."

They were too stunned from my little show to react fast enough and stop me from escaping. Their loss.

"Not bad, but," a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back, forcing me to face the smirking irritation, "you could do better."

I roll my eyes. "Pardon my lack of theatrics. I'm still replenishing my reserves."

Stupid smirk. I hate it when he directs it my way.

Reborn drags me over to some café and dumps me in a chair, taking the other opposite me. "Since we're here, we might as well make the most of it. It's not often I get a chance to leave the palace to get a decent cup of espresso."

To this I can only raise any eyebrow. "Are you telling me that your bet to see how far out of the kingdom I could make it, was actually just your excuse to get yourself a cup of coffee?"

"Think of it what you will, but you can't honestly believe that I would do all this extra work without there being something in it for me as well." The older mage nodded toward the waitress in thanks and picked up his steaming beverage.

I just ignore the female when she sets down a cup of whatever in front of me. It's not like she noticed anyways, seeing as she was a little busy flirting with Mr. "Tall, Dark, and Handsome" (barf).

"So how long have you known about and how to operate guns?"

"After about a hundred years, you start losing things to learn from magic alone, so I started stretching my knowledge beyond the abilities of just a mage." I leaned on my fist and played with the spoon in my drink with my other hand.

Stupid smirk. Take your other smirky buddies and bother someone else. "So what else are you experienced with?"

"Nuh uh. Not telling." I blew a puff of air up to get my fringe out of my face. Stupid people at the Academy couldn't cut hair worth crap.

The hitman tsked. "Didn't your mother and father teach you to respect your elders."

"One) no matter how much older you are compared to other humans, I am positive that I am still much older than you. Two) you know very well that potential mages as taken away from their families around the age of eight or so. And three) my father died long before my long-term memory had developed enough to store his information." It happened to nearly all halflings. The life-span of a human was just too short and ours were just too long.

"Is that so…"

I look up at this point. That tone sounded contemplative and now I can see that he had an expression to match. "What?"

"Nothing," the raven replied curtly.

What a bother, and I don't feel like delving deeper.

"Let's go." Reborn set his empty cup down with a clink and stood up.

"Huh?" I look up in surprise. I hadn't expected him to finish so soon after hearing that he wanted to enjoy his time away from the castle. "Going back already?"

The raven smirked and shook his head. "We have a few errands to run, one of which is to get you a new wardrobe."

I scowl and refuse to get up. "I don't want any clothing from that wretched king."

With a yank, reborn forces me to my feet once more and starts to drag me through the crowds. "The king won't have any part of this. I'm buying."

"I don't want your charity," I sneer. I loath to be looked down upon. "Besides, I happen to like my mage attire. It's light and easy to maneuver in."

"It's not charity if I don't care. After working in my line of work for as long as I have, you end up with more money than you know what to do with. I also won't have any of my students messing up my image with their choice of fashion."

"I absolutely refuse to wear a stupid stuffy dress like all those other pricks of the female kind walking around that court," I growl. I won't have any part of it. "Nor will I wear some ridiculous skirt to satisfy some perverts need to see some amount of skin and undergarment."

Another damnable smirk. "That won't be any problem at all. By the time we're through, you'll have no choice but to admit I was right."

* * *

**Reviews that are long or tickle my funny bone are the best. It makes me think, 'alright, how can I entertain my readers with this chapter?' and type up a storm. ^^ It also gives me something to read during work breaks, which I'm fond of.**

**So what did you think?**

**Reviews are lovely~!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I'm back! While I'm on break, I'll be putting out chapters or at least working on them so that I have stuff to put out once my break is over.**

**Thank you for being patient with me when I needed to take a break from this site!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_A parent should never have to bear the burden of burying their child. But as long as there are old men to dream up wars for the young to die, this shall continue. Because this is not a peaceful world where the children bury the parents; but a world full of darkness where the parents can only hope to live long enough to bury the children."_

* * *

Chapter Eight

"This is a complete waste of time," I say with an exaggerated sigh.

I hadn't been paying attention now for the last hour and yet they still felt the need to continue this god forsaken lecture about magical attacks. I am and elf with a dragonborn lifespan, and even then I feel like I will grow old and die before they were finished.

A vein popped on the captain's head and he glared at me (oh no, I'm _so_ scared). "If you think this is so easy, then use your element of attack and hit the targets."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything to make you shut up at this point."

I stand up and stretch, taking my time just to anger the fool even further. I wonder if I'll be able to get a blood vessel to burst. "So you don't complain later that every element is different and each has a different set of controls to take into account, I'll just make your job a little easier and save you some breath by using them all at once, shall I?"

Using elements such as fire, ice, wind, etcetera really depended on the user. Most element mages are natural born. The few that have the ability to pick up another set of magic unrelated to their magic circle, usually have to endure hours of grueling training, including living in an environment suited for that element for long durations of time. But there is a second route to avoid said long hours of training under harsh conditions, and that is to absorb the knowledge from a mage who is already well trained for their element, let's say…oh, I don't know, a teacher from a highly prestigious academy for high class magic users who would either continue to teach there or be sent off to serve the king. But even this isn't really possible for most elves, let alone humans. However, I suppose having a dragon teaching you a thing or two would bypass the majority, would it not?

Galatea, bless her fiery soul, the dragon who turned me. The only species I could honestly stand for durations longer than a human's attention span. The things I learned from this female was more invaluable than anything else I learned from the professors haunting the halls of that accursed prison of a school. For a dying dragon, she still had more purpose and a boisterous soul than anyone else I have met so far. I would go as far as say that she was a second mother to me. But as a dragon who lived through the great war and the fall of the dragons, he knowledge exceeded anything I could ever hope for.

She is whom I thank at this moment as I cast my attack, one for every basic element, toward the floating targets. I think it is only right that I allow myself a small smirk of victory before I turn around with a bored expression dawned once more. "Anything to add?"

The captain could only gape at the destruction, all eleven targets falling to the ground in pieces. Which it just as well considering I have better things to do right now. The cloud of smoke, debris, and vapor is still thick enough to cover the hole in the castle wall I had created.

Escape plan number 18: the doppelganger and clone remix, initiated.

From the gasps I picked up behind me, the students must have thought that I had simply disappeared. Ha. As if I would waste such advanced magic in front of them. No I was just using the wind and light to speed up my movements.

A quick glance around ensures me that my clones are heading off where I directed them and my doppelgangers are doing their jobs as well. The clones were already gaining the most attention from the palace guards and leading them away in all directions. The smarter group of soldiers were already starting to recognize the difference and picking a doppelganger to chase after, leaving me perfectly unguarded. Fools.

It is a common misconception amongst humans that the doppelganger and clone spells are exactly the same thing. In fact, they are not. Doppelgangers are a complete copy, capable of thinking for themselves and doing what the original would and are even able to cast spells. Clones are like mindless puppets that only do as they are told. And it is the clones that are being used out in the open to draw attention away and to further confuse my pursuers. From there I am able to disappear completely and make it out of all three layers of the grand city.

Now if I can get past the rest of the country, I would be 'home free' as I believe the humans once put it. I can't risk transforming at this point in time, besides the obvious overwhelming size and glittering scales, it would also cause a spike of magical energy that would draw every mages attention for miles. My one downfall from living in an encaged environment made it impossible to practice quick and magically hidden transformations. The only reason I managed the initial transformation when I first became a dragonborn was because Galatea had cast a spell to hide me before she passed on.

A small smile finds its way onto my face as I race across roads, open fields, and under trees. I had never traveled so much land before and be able to take in the sights. To feel the wind as it caressed my face and ran through my hair. Had water from a stream and river always been so clear and refreshing? The grass so green? The trees so grand? Did birds always flutter so lightly while the rabbits covered the ground so quickly? I wonder how soft their fur and feathers are!

The outside world…The outside world was beautiful.

I want to see more of it.

I want to _feel_ more of it, experience it all.

No more pictures and illusions, I want the real thing.

Even such small things like sunlight that was not filtering through a barrier, felt so much greater than I had ever imagined. I almost cannot believe that this was the world I came from, _lived_ in before I moved into the academy. I did not have the memory bank before, but now I'm taking extra precautions to ensure I never forget. I never want to forget these experiences, what life feels like…what happiness and peacefulness feel like.

Oh, I wish I could fly. The dragon within me yearns to take to the sky and ride the currents passing high above me.

A large expanse of blue appears next to me and a pull to a skidding stop, breathing only slightly heavier than when I started out. Was this the ocean I had heard and read so much about? There was so much water everywhere, it looked like it was touching the horizon. I can't help but stare and take in everything, allowing it to permeate my senses and fill me up with how amazing the untouched parts of the world was.

"If this was as far as you were going to go, then I'm disappointed. That was waste of an effective plan as well as magical energy." The king's advisor is easily ignored. I do not wish to allow myself to be bothered by such trivial remarks.

"Is this the ocean?" It may seem foolish to some, but my words come out as a mere whisper. However, this shows just how amazed I was feeling.

An eyebrow jumps up on the raven's face, an intrigued glint to his eyes. "No. This is just a lake, a large one, but still just a lake."

"Wow…It must be amazing, if it's more than this." I turn toward the raven, my expression unable to hide my curiosity and wonder. "What's the ocean like?"

"I'm sure you've read about it and seen the pictures."

I shook my head vigorously. "I mean what it's like in person. I heard that the air smells salty and briny, but I have not experienced the like. And what about the water? Does it feel different? I read that the Red Sea has so much salt content that people can just float on top. Do the fish and other aquatic creatures swim right up to you? Do you know every species? What about sharks and turtles, what are they like? I've always wanted to see a dolphin up close. What does it feel like to glide through a wave? Swim in open water? Sail until you can't see the land anymore? What does it feel like to stand on the coast with no one to bother you? Have you flown over the ocean in your dragon form? What was it like? How different was it to your human form?"

An eyebrow kept inching higher and higher on Reborn's brow as I went, an amused smirk popping up once I paused to take a breath, which was when he decided to interrupt. "Those questions would be answered more accurately if you were to experience it yourself, don't you think?"

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Reborn did not answer right away, merely turning his gaze toward the lake lying before us. "One day, I'll take you there one day." He turned back to me with another smirk. "If you behave like a good little girl."

I scowled. "How can you call me a little girl when I am at least double your age?"

The man only smirked again in response.

Damn hit man! Ruining my good mood.

The light scent of smoke catches my attention and with quick analysis the source of the smell is rooted out. It appeared to be some sort of burned down village a few miles off. The fire had long since died out, but the damage was still relatively new if smoke could still be easily distinguished from this far away.

This has nothing to do with me. This kingdom holds no value and should be left for the district guards to look into. I shouldn't care about the state of the homes or the people, should any have survived. I should leave and never think of that place again.

…So why can't I just continue on my way.

Bleed it all to hell. Fine! I shall take a quick look, ensure the wellbeing of any survivors, and that a set of soldiers are on their way, then leave.

But when I arrived, I could only wish that I had turned back after all.

Bandits. They were neither uncommon or new breed of miscreants. They pilfered and pummeled every chance they could get. But they were never considered much of a threat, for the main cities in any case. Such destruction…such devastation could have been easily avoided if the soldiers were guarding the villages like they were supposed to. If they weren't all off fighting a useless war…

This is why I will continue to hate the king. It was easy to see that thieves and bandits alike would be mentally capable enough to take advantage of the lack of security. Why fight a war when you cannot even protect your own country from within? While the upper echelons of society seat their pompous asses on cushioned thrones, the people suffer. Villagers toil and bleed to raise and harvest a living, while the rich continue to steal their crops and outlaws steal the rest.

Staring would not help. It was a slim chance, if any at all, but there might have been the possibility that someone may have survived… But this village is one of many. I shouldn't be so shocked, really. I knew this was happening for a long time. But…to see it in person…to smell the remains; To hear the deafening silence left where laughter of children and the work of young to middle age adults, perhaps even the babble of the elderly… Was there not even the smallest bit of justice left in the world?

_Snap_.

I don't even bother to look around as a gathering of heavy footfalls come my way, it would be a waste of energy and an insult to the people of this poor village. Even the wolf whistle so many minutes later does not encourage movement on my part.

"It looks like we missed one, boys!"

"A beaut', Ain't she chief?"

Another whistle. "I want some of that when you're done, boss!"

"Aw, look! She's crying for her home! Don't worry, we'll be giving you a nice new home." This comment earned a round of lecherous laughter.

I turn my head only slightly so that the group knows I'm addressing them. "You should repent while you can."

The men laugh and I'm sure that it's their leader that starts to walk toward me. "And why should I turn to the eight divines now? Do you really think a little village girl is going to be able to even touch me?"

"I don't believe I will be touching you. After all," I turn around to level the group with a steady gaze, wind rushing through and pulling my hair back to reveal the point to my ears even as I raise a hand coated with flames, "I don't intend to allow such filth the slightest chance."

"An elf!"

"She can use magic!"

"Run!"

With a light battle cry, brought about by the lingering souls left of the village, I attack.

xXx

"For a village you had no affiliation with, you performed quite a number on those fools."

I barely glance up to look at the raven, pausing a bit before speaking. "Thank you…for not interfering."

Reborn nodded once slowly in acknowledgment. "So why did you take care of that group?"

A small sigh escapes me as I turn my gaze back toward the ruined town once more. "Elves are highly tuned toward the living and what once was. I could feel everything these villagers felt right before, during, and after the attack. Their souls cried out for vengeance and for someone to prevent their fates from befalling another village. I simply heeded their last request."

To this, Reborn didn't reply. However, I could feel his gaze switching between stabbing the back of my head and to the burnt crumbling buildings.

But he is easily ignored as I move forward and pull out a shovel that escaped most of the damage. "Such simple and pure lives deserved a better end and a proper burial. Do not expect me to leave until then."

"I would expect no less from my own kind."

xXx

"_Sire, look!"_

_Eyes gazed around until they spotted the lime green dragonfly with huge golden eyes zooming forward, a small scroll in its arms._

"_Oh? What's this, Reborn has sent his familiar with a message." The king held out a hand to allow the little creature a place to land. He then took the scroll and unraveled it, reading its contents quickly before chuckling. "It seems that my old friend has taken our newest mage under his wings."_

"_Your highness," a ranked mage stepped forward and took a knee before the king, keeping his gaze respectively to the ground. "I mean you no offense when I say this, but perhaps you should be more cautious. The new mage is a rogue one and if she managed to convince Sir Reborn to her side, they could become a threat to our kingdom."_

"_Enough Genkishi," the king said kindly, but firmly, as he waved the man's concerns away. "I trust the man I chose as my advisor. We should all be glad for him. None of us have been the same since the loss of young Uni, especially Reborn."_

"_It is not Reborn we worry so much over, but the girl!" A soldier type mage under Genkishi jumped in. "She will surely find a way to corrupt and tear apart the kingdom from the inside out! She is not to be trusted!"_

"_That is enough!" The old king rumbled as he stood from his throne. "You may keep an eye on the girl if you must, but you are forbidden from attacking or threatening her presence. My grandson Giotto chose her and I will abide by his choice. I will have no more of this nonsense. This meeting is adjourned."_

_The men and women bowed their heads as the king left the room, standing up to leave only when it was respectful to do so. Only Genkishi lingered behind, his eyes trailing over the door the king had left through._

'I shall do everything within my might to ensure the safety of this kingdom,' _the man turned and left, a determined gleam to his yellow eyes._ 'Even if I must go against your orders my king.'

* * *

**This last part will help you guys get a better idea of the character's and Reborn's relationship, as well as help you keep an eye out for a certain character. ;)**

**Reviews are lovely~!**


End file.
